


All I Need

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the 30 Day Star Wars OTP Challenge! So here's a collection of adorable little Damerey one shots (not in any particular order). </p>
<p>[P.S. I post in the chapter descriptions if the chapter is going to be a smutty one for those of you out there who don't wish to read those!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Planet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everybody! So I've decided to give myself a bit of a break from my chapter fics at the moment and I'm gonna spend my time with this, because I actually want to finish this! Everyday until I finish this challenge I'll post a new little one shot - some might be long, others might be very short, depending on the inspiration I get - but I hope you guys enjoy them nonetheless. Comments are always greatly appreciated, they're my fuel to keep writing <3

    Rey had only known Jakku before she was caught up in the Resistance; all she knew was sand, heat, and hoping to live off of whatever portions she got until the next day of scavenging. But things were different now - she wasn’t the lonely girl abandoned on a desert planet hoping to live another day; she had friends now, people she could call a family almost, and she also had someone she could call “ _ hers” _ . When she first met Poe Dameron, she thought he was attractive, a bit on the quiet side, but overall nice; it took seeing how Poe acted with Finn and the others around the base for her to figure out that he treated her different, and it took Jess to point out to her that Poe acted awkward and kinda quiet around her because he liked her - in a more than a friend kind of way. It took months of more awkward encounters between the both of them before Poe was the first one to finally get the courage up to kiss her, completely catching her off guard and triggering a slap across the face from Rey, which then resulted in Rey saying sorry so many times before Poe laughed and Rey fully apologized with a slap free kiss. 

 

    It had only been two months since then, and while to most it was a short period of time, both Poe and Rey knew that they may not have the luxury of taking their time with things as most people since they were on the front lines of a war. Today was a rare quiet day for the base, and Poe took advantage of that by taking Rey out on a surprise visit to his home planet Yavin IV. He was going to bring her to meet his father, because while Poe didn’t want to say anything out loud to Rey and scare her off, but he never felt the way he feels about Rey with anyone else before. Poe didn’t know if it was love, he’d never been in love with anyone before, but if he had to guess then that’s what it was, because he didn’t picture spending how many more days he may have left with anyone else in the galaxy other than the fierce Jedi in training beside him. There was one little problem however, upon Poe telling Rey that he was bringing her to meet his father, she had a bit of a panic attack, and Poe decided to take her out by his favorite lake instead to help her calm down. 

 

    Rey was sitting on the very edge of the bank now, running her hands gently over the water, and holding her knees close to her chest. She was silent, and Poe knew that he should have given her more of a warning of what he was doing other than just springing the news on her right before they were entering the atmosphere of the planet. Poe stayed back for a while, let Rey have time to herself as she was often used to, and also mentally working out an apology all the way before taking a seat beside her and hoping he could make this up to her. 

 

    “Are you okay?” Poe asked as soon as he got situated beside her, watching her make patterns in the water with her hand. 

 

    “Yeah.” Rey mumbled, nodding her head, and keeping her eyes on the water in front of her. 

 

    “Rey, I’m sorry for springing this all on you.” Poe sighed. “I know you're not good with surprises, I should have given you some sort of warning but...I guess I thought if I told you before hand that you wouldn’t come and I just really wanted to show you this place.” 

 

    “I can see why, it’s beautiful here.” Rey said, pulling her hand out of the water and wiping the water off on her pants before turning to face Poe, her hazel eyes tinged with worry. “You were right not to tell me, I probably would have tried to back out...I’m just not the best with people, you know that.” 

 

    “That’s what you’re worried about?” Poe questioned. 

 

    “It’s your father, Poe! It’s a big deal, at least that’s what Jess told me about relationships, meeting parents, that’s one of the big ones.” Rey looked so lost and confused, Poe couldn’t help but wrap his arm around her and pull her in closer to press a kiss to her forehead. 

 

    “Yeah, it’s a big one, and I should have warned you about it.” Poe mumbled with a faint smile on his lips. “But my father is the nicest person you’ll ever meet, he wouldn’t care if you were some three headed purple monster that breathed fire, if you make me happy, then he’s happy.” Poe explained and Rey couldn’t help but laugh. “Not to mention you’d probably remind him of my mother, you’re stubborn, you know how to fly almost as good as me-” 

 

    “Almost?” Rey interjected with a smirk on her face. 

 

    “Okay,  _ as good as me _ .” Poe corrected with a grin, and Rey seemed to accept that for now at least. “And you’re one of the greatest fighters the Resistance has ever seen, not everyone goes up against the First Order and comes out without a scratch. Also...you mean a lot to me, it’s almost weird now when I wake up and I don’t see you right there next to me sometimes because you have to go meditate with Luke early or something Jedi related.” Poe said, and tried to gage Rey’s reaction. 

 

    Rey just sat there for a moment, trying to absorb what Poe had just said to her, and before Poe could figure out weather that was sadness or something else in her eyes, Rey leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back until they were out of breath when they parted, a smile on Rey’s face and adoration in her eyes. 

 

    “You care about me?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Of course I do.” Poe insisted. “You’re the only person I really truly care about, I…” Poe paused and tried to think through how Rey may react upon hearing this, but he figured if he didn’t say it now he may not work up the courage later. “I love you.” 

 

    “...I love you too.” Rey answered back confidently, leaning over to kiss Poe again, leaning on his shoulder once she parted from him. 

  
    They stayed there like that for a while, Poe keeping Rey close to him and Rey enjoying their closeness - something that she wouldn’t have enjoyed months ago back when she lived on Jakku. And once Rey felt confident enough to go see Poe’s father, she couldn’t help how her heart beat just a little bit faster at the look of joy in his eyes. It was then that Rey decided maybe meeting new people wasn’t so bad, as long as she had Poe by her side. 


	2. Alien Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this is late! I was going to post it earlier but ended up having a super busy today, tomorrow's chapter should be a bit earlier than this :P

    Sometimes Rey felt as if her and Poe spoke two completely different languages, and were from two opposite ends of the galaxy. She supposed in some ways that was true; he grew up on Yavin IV while she lived on Jakku, he mostly knew how to talk to droids and Rey knew how to speak to multiple different races in their languages. The biggest difference however had to be their personalities, Poe was a people person, he loved to be around people at all times and have contact with them - physical or otherwise - if there were no people around, Poe was wherever they were. Rey was a loner, mostly born out of her years of isolation on Jakku, but even now that she was surrounded by people, she found that she didn’t like to be around them all the time, they were more overbearing and smothering than comforting. Poe didn’t seem to understand that sometimes Rey just needed her space, and Rey didn’t understand how Poe could always love to be in the middle of a crowd - they might as well have been speaking two different languages when it came to that. 

 

    Rey liked spending time with Poe’s friends, they were all nice and incredibly welcoming to her, and Jess was more than happy to explain things to her that she felt too nervous about asking Poe. But she’d been around them for a week straight, the only time she had to herself was when she was in the fresher anymore, even her nights were consumed with Poe - him spending the night in her bed or vice versa. She had no more alone time, and it was driving her up a wall, she was on the verge of crawling out of her skin, and somehow she had finally managed to slip away from everyone by waking up early and carefully getting out of Poe’s bed, going out to a nearby meadow to find some peace and just spend time with nature rather than people. She was in the middle of meditation when she heard someone's footsteps coming up from behind her, and she didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Poe, her two hours of peace done and over with. 

 

    “I was looking for you this morning.” Poe said, taking a seat beside her in the grass and pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

 

    “Yeah.” Was all Rey mumbled. 

 

    “Are you okay?” Poe questioned. 

 

    “I’m okay.” Rey sighed. “I just...needed a break from people for a bit. I care about everyone at the base and I care about you but...I just needed some room to breathe.” 

 

    Poe studied her for a bit, giving a small nod before standing up from where he sat. 

 

    “Alright.” Poe said, Rey thought for a moment that he might have been mad at her, but when she looked up at his brown eyes and studied his aura a bit through the Force, he wasn’t mad, he was understanding. “Take all the time you need, okay?” He reassured her with a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll be working on my ship most of the day if you wanna come and find me.” 

 

    With that, Poe walked off and Rey was left alone again. She might have sat there for another half hour, maybe less, because after Poe left she felt as if she couldn’t sit still anymore. Rey knew that meant that she had spent enough time alone, and if she was going to spend time with anyone today, it was going to be with Poe. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Rey found Poe after she made a pit stop in the cafeteria, grabbing an apple to fill up her empty stomach for the moment before going to find Poe. Sure enough, he was there, working under his ship, his white t-shirt already covered in grease, and an ecstatic BB-8 at his feet who chirped rapidly as soon as he saw Rey. Poe looked over to see what had BB-8 riled up, and saw soon as he saw Rey he broke out in a big grin, something that made Rey’s heart skip a beat while she tried to hide a blush that was starting to creep up her cheeks - no one before Poe had ever been so happy to see her, it was something new and something that she found she liked. 

 

    “Get enough alone time?” Poe questioned. 

 

    “More than enough.” Rey grinned, wrapping her arms around Poe. 

 

    “You’re gonna be greasy and sweaty after hugging me.” Poe laughed. 

 

    “I grew up on Jakku Poe, I’m used to being greasy and sweaty and finding sand in odd places.” Rey replied, hugging Poe tighter before capturing his lips for a kiss. “I’m sorry I got up and left this morning, I felt like I was going to go crazy if I didn’t get some alone time.” 

 

    “It’s okay.” Poe nodded, running his hand through her hair which she amazingly hadn’t tied up in buns or wrapped into a braid yet for the day. “I can understand that, you just need to tell me when it’s all too much and go get some alone time.” 

 

    “Really? You won’t get mad if I just want to be by myself for a bit?” Rey asked curiously. 

 

    “No, why would I get mad?” Poe asked. “I know you’re not used to people, it probably gets more than overwhelming being surrounded by people all the time now. If you need some alone time, go take it. I want you to be happy, not miserable.” Poe replied. 

 

    “Oh. I guess I didn’t think you’d understand because, well, because you like people so much.” Rey stated. 

 

    “I do like to be around people, that’s just how I am, but if you need space just tell me. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me when you need to be alone.” Poe said, his hands sneaking under her shirt a bit so he could feel her skin, his calloused hands causing Rey to have this strange feeling stir in her, it almost felt like her stomach was doing backflips. 

 

    “Okay.” Rey smiled and gave a small nod. “Thanks for understanding.” 

  
    “Anytime.” Poe gave her another quick kiss. “All you have to do is tell me.” 


	3. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter is one of the super short ones, I wish I could have made it longer but at the time I was writing it I couldn't think of much anything else to add to it, I hope you guys like this one! Friendly reminder that comments are a huge help to keep me writing! <3

    Rey had decided that there was no better feeling in the world than waking up next to Poe Dameron; waking up next to him after a night of making love was even better. Both of them were still undressed under the sheets, Rey's legs intertwined with Poe’s, and she had woken up to the sound of his steady heartbeat. She snuggled a bit closer to him, losing herself in his warmth, and couldn't help but smile when she heard a mumble and moan that signaled Poe was waking up. 

 

    “Morning, sleepyhead.” Rey said quietly, a smile on her face as she tilted her head up to press a few light kisses to Poe’s jawline before trailing down his neck to where there was now a bruise from where she bit him last night after he found a particularly sensitive spot of hers. 

 

    “Mm, morning.” Poe's voice was husky and Rey couldn't help but think that it was extremely attractive. 

 

    Rey kissed him a few more times and without any warning, Poe grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him, getting a squeal out of Rey and enjoying every second of it. Poe tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her in for a deeper and more passionate kiss. 

 

    “I like that good morning better.” Rey said with a smirk as she pulled away from Poe, trying to mask how breathless he had left her. 

 

    “I figured you would.” Poe laughed, tucking a piece of Rey’s hair behind her ear, and pressing a quick kiss to her nose. 

 

    Poe ran his hands over her hips and she winced a bit when he hit the bruise that she had leftover from him last night, when he dug his nails into her side when she took control. 

 

    “Sorry.” He moved his hand and tried to gently rub circles into her lower back now, hoping to get her muscles to relax. 

 

    “No, it’s okay.” Rey assured him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before climbing off of him and sitting on the edge of the bed before getting up and trying to find something to put on. 

 

    “Hey, where are you going?” Poe asked, sitting up in bed now and trying not to stare at Rey, but it was so hard not to. 

  
    “I have meditation with Luke in fifteen minutes.” Rey laughed, getting on her underwear and pants from last night before stealing Poe’s shirt. “And I’ll see you at lunch anyway.” She smirked as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. “Besides, you might get some extra dessert after lunch if you eat it quick enough.” She added mischievously, leaving Poe staring at her as she walked out the door quickly, leaving Poe to sit there and wonder just how he got lucky enough to have a girl like Rey. 


	4. Hidden Talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So these past two have been short little fics, but the next one will be a long one, I'm still hung up on writing that one, it's about halfway done! But I should have it done on time, I got behind since I spent the whole day applying for student loans and scholarships, it takes up a lot of brain power for all of that! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, this challenge is kind of a nice break for me to write whatever I want about Damerey pretty much instead of focusing on a linear story ;)

    There were a few things about Poe that Rey knew and the rest of his friends didn’t, such as Poe always wore his mother's wedding band on a necklace under his flight suit for luck or that Poe would sing to Rey every night before she fell asleep. Rey was sitting on Poe’s bed, her hair still damp from her shower, wearing one of Poe’s t-shirts that was way to big for her to sleep in, and was trying to search for one of Poe’s books that she had been reading the past few nights while he was in the shower now. She was looking through his bedside drawer since she hadn’t found it sitting out around the room, and after digging through the mess of papers, Rey finally grabbed a book and pulled it out, thinking it was her missing one, and instead was confused when she stumbled onto a leather bound journal. Rey was going to put it back, she didn’t think that Poe even had a journal, but as she went to stuff it back in the drawer where she found it, some folded up pieces of paper fell out of it. 

 

    “Kriff.” Rey sighed as she picked up the papers, tossing the journal to the side and making sure she grabbed all of them. 

 

    Rey was going to just stuff the papers back in the journal and pretend she didn’t see any of it, but curiosity got the better of her and she unfolded one of the pieces of paper and was surprised with what she saw. It was a drawing of BB-8, and it looked exactly like his little round companion, he even signed the drawing and everything. Rey unfolded and few more pieces of paper and found even more drawings, one of his X-Wing, one of a few people working in the control room, and one that Jess obviously posed for with a wide grin on her face. She didn’t know that Poe could draw so well, she had shown him her drawings and he never mentioned being able to draw as well; Rey noticed he was exceptionally good at capturing emotion on people's faces, like Jess’s happiness, or the concentration on the people in the control room. 

 

    She opened up the journal to put the pictures away and was greeted by more drawings in the journal of a little bit of everything he’s seen around the base. From his friends, to drawing scenes of busy people and droids, he had drawn just about everything - but then Rey noticed a shift in his drawings. There was a sketch of her when she was sitting with Finn while he was in the med bay, a sketch of her before she left to find Luke; from the day that he met her, all that he had drawn was her, whenever she wasn’t looking. Rey could almost see how their relationship developed through the drawings, from when they became close friends, to after they kissed, to when she started sleeping in his room, it was all practically documented in front of her, and Rey couldn’t help but smile and blush a bit. 

 

    “Find anything interesting?” Poe asked, causing Rey to jump and realize that he managed to sneak out of the fresher quietly and was looking at his drawings over her shoulder, towel around his waist and hair still damp. 

 

    “Kriff, Poe, you scared me!” Rey said at first, relieved seeing a smile on his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be nosey, I was just looking for that book I’d been reading the past few nights and found this instead. I was going to put it back but stuff fell out and -” 

 

    “It’s okay.” Poe laughed. “I figured you would find them sooner or later anyway.” 

 

    “Really?” Rey questioned. “How come you never showed me all of these then?” 

 

    “I didn’t know if you’d like any of them, you’re drawings look like the real thing and I guess I was kinda afraid to show them to you.” Poe sighed. 

 

   “Poe Dameron afraid of something?” Rey asked with a smirk. “Well...if it makes you feel any better, I love all of them.” 

 

    “Yeah?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Of course, they’re wonderful Poe, I wish you had shown them to me sooner.” She leaned behind her a bit and pressed a kiss to Poe’s cheek. “And I appreciate that you really made sure to get me right.” 

 

    “Before we started dating these drawings were the only thing I really had to remember you while you were gone, and when you came back I guess I could have stopped but...there’s just something about you that I want to make sure I never forget.” He admitted a bit quietly, Rey swearing that she saw a faint blush on his face, making her heart skip a beat. 

 

    “Well I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, so you don’t need to worry about that.” Rey assured him, Poe leaning over and giving her a kiss. “You feel like drawing?” She asked curiously. 

 

    “You know, I’ve never actually drawn you while you were posing for a sketch.” Poe smirked, sitting down on the bed beside her and grabbing the journal along with one of his pencils on his dresser. 

 

    “Maybe you should go change into something a bit more dry.” Rey pointed out. “And maybe something that I can’t just pull right off of you.” She added, one finger hooked around his towel with a smirk on her face. 

  
    “Alright, alright.” Poe laughed, pulling her hand away and putting the journal down. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 


	5. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so kinda smutty chapter, not full smut but if it's not your thing you probably won't wanna read this chapter. On that other hand, if it is your thing, it's not a full fledged smutty chapter, but it's enough. The next chapter will be a fluffy one! 5 down, 25 more to go! xD

    At first, it wasn’t even something that crossed Rey’s mind; she and Poe had been together for a while, and while Rey wasn’t afraid to be affectionate with him finally, and more often than not she was sleeping in bed beside him for comfort more than anything else, she never thought about sex. It wasn’t until Jess brought it up last week that Rey started to actually think about the fact that her and Poe hadn’t really slept together yet. 

 

_ “So how is Dameron in bed? I’m kinda curious about that.” Jess had asked.  _

 

_     “...What do you mean? Like...how is he to sleep next to? He doesn’t really snore so okay I guess.” Rey shrugged.  _

 

_     “Oh come on Rey, don’t be such a laser brain, you know what I mean.” Jess laughed and nudged her. “You can tell me, I won’t tell everybody else.”  _

 

_     “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rey stated.  _

 

_     “Sex, you know, when you’re dating someone for a while, usually sex is involved.” Jess bluntly stated.  _

 

_     “What? No, kriff no Jess, Poe and I haven’t had sex.” Rey was suddenly incredibly embarrassed, her cheeks turning bright red.  _

 

_     “You two haven’t had sex yet?!” Jess exclaimed in disbelief, Rey was more than thankful it was just her and Jess aboard the Falcon at the moment. “What are you two even doing at night then?”  _

 

_     “Sleeping! Like what normal people do at night in bed!” Rey countered.  _

 

_     “Oh my sweet scavenger princess, you have so much left to learn.” Jess sighed.  _

 

    It was then that Rey was basically given the sex talk, learning everything she needed to know and mostly things that she didn’t want to know, all from Jess. She’d also managed to instill in Rey’s head that if Poe and her didn’t have sex soon, that they might not be together much longer since, in Jess’s own words, “guys have needs and sometimes they do stupid stuff when they don’t have them handled.”, though she quickly went on to explain that she didn’t think Poe would be  _ that _ stupid. After that, Rey made it her mission to try and finally have sex with Poe, even though she was terrified of the idea. She hadn’t seen Poe much since she talked to Jess, he was usually out on late patrols or training new recruits, crawling into bed in the middle of the night and giving her a quick kiss before falling asleep almost instantly. Tonight was different though, there was no training, no patrols, and Luke didn’t have Rey doing a crazy amount of training, this was going to be the night, and just thinking about it had Rey nearly worked up into a nervous wreck while she was looking herself over in the mirror in Poe’s room waiting for him to come out, trying to convince herself that she didn’t look ridiculous in the black and lacy lingerie that Jess had talked her into wearing for the occasion.

 

    “Did you still want to - whoa.” Poe said, walking into the room and dressed for bed, his eyes locked on Rey who was nervously facing him, trying to resist the urge to cover herself up a bit. 

 

    “It’s ridiculous, isn’t it?” Rey asked automatically, taking Poe’s sudden pause as something bad. 

 

    “No, no, no.” Poe answered right away. “It’s not bad it’s just...different. I’ve just...never seen you wear anything like that before. You’ve always been more of a t-shirt girl.” He continues saying, and Rey notices how he is trying to keep his eyes glued to hers rather than looking at the rest of her, and not being entirely sure if that made her feel better or worse about the situation. 

 

    “I...I was just...I don’t know what I was thinking.” Rey finally admitted, turning around and digging through Poe’s drawers to find a t-shirt like she always did. “This was a stupid idea.” 

 

    “It’s not stupid.” Poe told her, reaching out to her now and resting a hand on her hip, causing her to stop what she was doing and turn around to face him, avoiding his eyes and feeling a bit embarrassed still. “Can I just ask what suddenly spurred all of this?” 

 

    “I talked to Jess and few days ago and she said that if we didn’t have sex soon that we’d stop being together.” Rey blurted out as quickly as she could, still not looking at Poe until his hand went under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. 

 

    “Rey, we don’t need to have sex yet if you don’t want to. It’s not the end of the world.” Poe assured her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “If and when we do have sex, I want it to be because you are ready to, not because you feel pressured into it, okay?” 

 

    “Okay.” Rey nodded. 

 

    “Here.” Poe reached into the drawer behind Rey and pulled out her favorite shirt of his, the blue one that she always managed to steal the most. “I think it’s a blue shirt night.” Poe smiled and Rey couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

    “Yeah, I think it is.” She laughed a bit. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    A few nights later and Rey was happily curled up at Poe’s side, the two getting the chance to just lie in bed for a while and talk about whatever came to mind. Rey mostly always asked Poe about what he did when he was younger; like how he learned to fly, or when did he meet BB-8, or what it was like to grow up on a planet that wasn’t covered in sand and scorching hot all the time. Poe was always more than happy to tell her those tales to keep her mind distracted, he was sure he was beginning to tell the same stories now at this point, but Rey seemed to enjoy them nevertheless, and that was all that really mattered to Poe. Rey was starting to just get a bit sleepy, a yawn escaping, and Poe was rubbing circles into the bottom of her spine mindlessly, as he always did while telling her stories. 

 

    “You look like you’re about to pass out on me, have my stories gotten boring?” Poe asked with a smirk. 

 

    “No, they’re not, I love your stories.” Rey protested, waking herself up a bit by propping herself up on her elbow. “Got anymore?” 

 

    “I’m sure I could think up something, but you look exhausted and it wouldn’t kill me if I got a few extra hours.” Poe laughed. “Come on, let’s get to bed.” 

 

    “Fine.” Rey sighed, laying back down on her side. “I could use some sleep anyway, I love you.” 

 

    “I love you too.” Poe assured her, rolling onto his side to give her a usual goodnight kiss, but something made him hesitate. 

 

    “What?” Rey questioned, noticing how he stopped his usual action and was just looking at her now with the faintest of smiles on his face. 

 

    Poe just reached over and cupped Rey’s face, he knew she was always beautiful, but for some reason tonight, just relaxing in one of his t-shirts, her hair surrounding her face with soft waves, and the sleepy look that just made her look so comfortable and relaxed, something that - when meeting Rey for the first time - didn’t think he’d ever see. But now here she was, in his bed, in his t-shirt, her limbs wrapped around him and she was just...she was all his. 

 

    “Sorry, you’re just...beautiful. Like you always are.” He smiled before leaning in and giving her their goodnight kiss, Rey not fully participating in it and looking at him with a bit of shock in her eyes. 

 

    “Beautiful, huh?” Rey asked curiously. 

 

    “To me you always are, but, I don’t know, I guess it just hit me how lucky I really am.” Poe said, running his hands through her hair now and his eyes wandering over every inch of her face, trying to take her all in. 

 

    Rey was blushing within a few minutes, her eyes trying to avoid his though she was smiling and pulling herself a bit closer to him. When she seemed to finally work up the courage, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, slowly and deliberately, trying to get him to respond - which he gratefully did so when she softly bit at his lower lip to prod him on. When his hands ran up her spine, it only made her try and push herself closer to him, it felt good, something that Rey hadn’t really felt before, and something she was sure she didn’t want to stop anytime soon. 

 

    “Mmph, Rey.” Poe mumbled against her lips, finally parting from her and Rey trying to catch a few deep breaths, though she was more than disappointed that the kiss ceased. 

 

    “Why’d you stop?” Rey whispered, wanting to just go right back in for another kiss. 

 

    “I just...I thought you’d wanna stop.” Poe said, his hand on her hip and Rey trying to ignore how nice it was to feel his calloused hands against her softer skin. 

 

    “No, I don’t wanna stop.” Rey said and leaned over to kiss him again, trying to regain the spark of their first kiss, but failing as Poe didn’t kiss her back, causing her to pull away with a huff. “What’s wrong? Am I doing something wrong?” 

 

    “No, you’re not.” Poe sighed. “It’s just...I don’t want to rush you into anything and it’d be pretty hard for me to stop if we kept going, I’m already tempted right now to just go take a cold shower.” 

 

    “Oh.” Rey bit her lower lip and nodded. Poe didn’t want to keep kissing her in case she didn’t want to have sex, Poe had stopped a few other times before since she’d been sleeping in bed with him, keeping himself from temptation when Rey didn’t even understand what was stopping him back then since sex wasn’t on her mind. 

 

    For a brief moment, Rey felt a flicker of confidence take over her, something telling her that tonight was going to be the night. She situated herself a bit better, keeping her legs around his waist, and turned herself so that she was now on top of Poe, sitting in his lap, and more than ready to continue their session onto whatever it may become. 

 

    “Are you sure you want to keep going?” Poe asked, and when Rey tried to make herself a bit more comfortable in his lap, she was greeted with a hardness that Poe had usually tried to hide from her, but now it made her blush and smile at the same time. 

 

    “I’m sure.” Rey responded with a smirk, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to his lips, pulling away only a few inches until Poe buried his fingers in her hair and brought her in closer to continue the kiss. 

 

    One of Poe’s hands slipped from her hair and went to go steady her hips, Rey was afraid to move while sitting there at first, not sure if that’s what she was supposed to do or not. However, and involuntary thrust upwards from Poe gave Rey the hint that she should be moving at least a little bit to create some friction between them both. When her lips parted Poe’s to bite down on her lips at the feeling of friction between them now, Poe took the opportunity to start kissing down her neck and letting his hands wander up a bit further beneath her shirt. Rey was more than sure that her and Poe were feeling about the same thing since they were both just down to their underwear for sleeping, but Poe seemed like he was in so much more control of his reflexes than Rey. Rey choked out a moan when she moved just right on top of Poe and his lips met the sensitive spot on her neck that she didn’t even know existed but felt so good. She felt a bit embarrassed then, Poe wasn’t making any noise, and she didn’t know if she was even supposed to be doing that already; Poe sensed almost right away when Rey felt off and brought her in for a deeper kiss in that moment. 

 

    “Just go with whatever feels good.” His voice was low as he spoke to her now, making something tingle in Rey’s gut before she gave a smile and nodded, taking her turn to kiss down his neck while Poe kept up the movements. 

 

    Rey was trying her hardest to search for a spot on Poe that made him moan as he made her, but it seemed almost as if no matter where she kiss - nothing happened. She was starting to get a bit discouraged, until one of her hands slipped under his shirt, her nails scraping across his stomach, and then she got the moan she was searching for coming from somewhere deep in his chest, and Rey grinned just about as wide as she could, knowing she was finally successful. She got a few more moans out of him before she felt his hands on her hips, and he lifted her off of him to lay her on the bed beside him. Rey thought that he was ending their little session, but a smile instantly returned to her face when Poe climbed on top of her now, his hands running up under her shirt and pressing kisses down her neck. 

 

    “How about we start with you.” Poe said as more of a statement rather than a question, and before Rey could think of what he meant, he pushed her shirt up a bit, just enough to expose her stomach, and started pressing gentle kisses down her, not stopping when he reached her underwear and kept kissing until he was between her legs and Rey had to fight the urge to buck up against his lips to get more kisses between her legs. 

 

    Rey glanced down at him and saw a smile on his face, and instead of continuing to kiss Rey where she wanted, he moved over to kissing the inside of her thighs, his slight stubble rubbing against her sensitive skin and starting to make her have to bite back more moans and groans. When he nipped at the inside of her thigh on one side, Rey couldn’t help but squeal and move a bit under his lips, while he was now kissing where he bit and seemed almost proud knowing that there would be a mark there tomorrow. He repeated the same actions on the other side and this time Rey was able to control her reaction a bit better when he nipped at the inside of her other thigh. Having kissed just about everywhere between her legs, Rey didn’t really know what Poe would possibly do next, until his thumbs hooked into the sides of her underwear, and was slowly inching it down her legs. Rey didn’t move, she didn’t want to suggest in anyway that Poe should stop, she didn’t want him to stop, and before she knew it, he was taking her underwear completely off of her, and with that, he tossed her underwear to hit the floor. Rey closed her eyes, she didn’t know what was going to happen next, and just as she was about to open them again at a lack of anything happening, something caused her to moan louder than he had ever made her moan before. 

 

    Rey looked down to see what was happening, and she quickly realized that it was Poe’s tongue inside of her now, and he was managing to get in all the right places that made her feel good. It wasn’t much longer into all of this that she felt something else enter inside of her, his fingers to be exact, working their way slowly in and out to find just the right spot. She wasn’t entirely sure how long he had her like this - her muscles tensed, her hands clutching the sheets, her body arching up and trying to push against his mouth and hands more - but it felt like an eternity, and Rey didn’t quite know what happened when everything started to feel immensely good. 

 

    “Oh, kriff, Poe!” Rey shouted, followed with a series of moans before her muscles relaxed and she realized just how wonderful everything felt. “Oh, Poe.” Rey was barely whispering now, trying to catch her breath, and one of her hands reaching down to run her fingers through his hair and try to tug him up towards her lips. 

 

    Poe realized this right away, crawling back up to meet her face to face, and Rey pulled him in for a kiss, enjoying the moment and tasting herself on his lips. 

 

    “Now, it’s your turn, you might have to give me a few tips.” Rey smirked as they parted from their kiss. 

 

    “I think you’ll do just fine on your own.” Poe laughed, Rey using her strength to get Poe on his back now, her straddling him, and looking down at him with a grin before quickly taking her shirt off and loving how Poe’s eyes lingered on her bare body. “I’m in so much trouble.” Poe whispered under his breath. 

 

    “Oh, you know you are.” Rey giggled as she leaned over and kissed him, his hands already taking the liberty to explore every inch of her bare body. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    It was morning now, every part of Rey felt as sore as if she had just been put through intensive Jedi training, only this time it wasn’t that - it was after spending half the night up with Poe, exploring each other’s bodies in the most wonderful way. Rey was wrapped around Poe, and he was holding on to her with all he could muster while asleep, and Rey couldn’t have felt happier in that moment, their bare bodies tangled together under the sheets, and Rey suddenly feeling like her and Poe were just a bit closer than the night before. Rey barely moved an inch when she woke up and Poe’s eyes already opened, and as soon as his brown eyes locked onto her hazel ones, he smiled and ran his hands down her spine, pulling her a bit closer so he could press a quick kiss to her lips. 

 

    “Are you okay?” Poe asked. 

 

    “A little sore.” Rey yawned. “But nothing I can’t handle.” 

 

    “Good.” Poe was practically beaming now, and Rey couldn’t help but meet his lips for another kiss. 

 

    “You know, I think this was worth waiting for.” Rey said. 

  
    “I think so too.” Poe assured her. 


	6. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And we're back to our regularly scheduled fluff! Hopefully you guys are enjoying these little one shots ;)

    Ever since she was a little girl, Rey loved to go outside and watch the stars; whether it was on top of her AT-AT, one in her makeshift bed staring at the map she had made of the stars and hung above her - Rey loved the stars since the stars were always there. At her new home on the base however, the stars were gone, or almost all of them were gone at night. The bright lights of the runways at night caused few stars to be able to shine through, some of the brighter and bigger ones were still visible, but the smaller stars that covered the rest of the vast dark sky were gone.  

 

    Tonight, Rey was on the top of the Falcon, sitting and looking up at what stars she could in the night sky, missing the sight of all the others. She heard the footsteps of someone climbing onto the Falcon, it could have been Chewy checking the Falcon as always, or it could have been Finn possibly looking for her; what she didn’t expect was Poe climbing up to look for her while Rey had thought he was out on a mission. 

 

    “There you are.” Poe said. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” 

 

    “I thought you got called out on a mission.” Rey explained. 

 

    “I was, but it got called off at the last minute.” Poe shrugged, sitting down beside her. “What are you doing up here?” 

 

    “I was just stargazing.” Rey sighed. “It’s not much of a sight though.” 

 

    “Not impressed with what the stars have to offer?” Poe asked with a smirk, wrapping his arm around Rey and pulling her close, Rey ginning and fighting back a laugh. 

 

    “It’s just that...back on Jakku you could see so many, it was like the sky was made up of nothing but stars. Here you can only see a few, most of them planets, and I just miss seeing the rest of the stars.” Rey admitted. 

 

    “I guess that’s the one thing that we can’t beat Jakku with.” Poe pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “We should get to bed though, it’s getting late, and I’m sure the stars will be more clear to see tomorrow.” 

 

    “I don’t think so.” Rey sighed, craning her head up to give Poe a kiss on the cheek before standing up and escaping his grasp. “But I guess I can’t complain, I see the stars when I fly the Falcon.” 

 

    “Usually while you're flying it through the chaos of being shot at.” Poe added, standing up now too. “Don’t worry, the stars will be back, I’ll make sure of it.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    It was continuing to be a night just like any other, Rey was tired and sore from her day of Jedi training, and Poe was exhausted from his own days work, the both of them more than ready to sleep for the night. However, Poe was determined to show Rey the stars tonight, just for a little bit, to show her that Takodana has just as many beautiful stars as Jakku did. 

 

    “Poe, it’s late, I’m tired, you’re tired, we should just go to bed.” Rey yawned, Poe was holding her hand, though it was more like he was dragging her at the moment rather than walking with her due to how tired she was. 

  
  


    “It’s just for a minute I promise.” Poe told her, bringing her out to the tarmac. 

 

    “Can’t it wait until morning?” Rey asked. 

 

    “No.” Poe stated. “Come on, you’ll see.” 

 

    He led her out onto the tarmac, and it was then that Rey noticed something, all the lights on the tarmac were off, all the X-Wings were grounded, there was no one around, and there was a blanket sprawled out in the center of the tarmac. Rey looked up towards the night sky and the view took her breath away. 

 

    “Poe...did you do all of this?” Rey asked breathlessly, her tiredness replaced with awe. 

 

    “I asked a few people for the favor.” Poe shrugged. “You said you missed seeing all the stars so, I wanted you to see them again, even if it’s only for a little while.” 

 

    Rey didn’t know what to say to thank him, so instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. The man she loved went out of his way to do something so extraordinary for her, and Rey always knew she was lucky to end up with someone as kind and caring as Poe after all she’d been through, but it was moments like these that truly reminded her of not only how kind he was - but how much he truly loved her, for if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have remembered this small little thing, and he certainly wouldn’t have the tarmac cleared and blacked out just for her to see the stars. 

 

    “I love you.” Rey whispered as she parted from his lips, a smile on her face. 

  
    “I love you too.” Poe replied, grinning as well, and holding onto her tightly. 


	7. Déjà vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And we're already up to number seven, which means I've been writing these one shots for a week now! I hope you guys enjoy this one, I'm off to go write the next one!

    Poe didn’t know what it was that suddenly struck him upon seeing Rey in the droid repair room again. Not only had he seen her in here many times before and not thought twice about the memory, but he was certainly a lot closer with Rey now then when he had been when he first saw her in here. He figured it was bound to happen at one point, this place was now etched into his mind for forever; almost a year ago now he had asked Rey out on a date in this very room, and now they had already started talking about a life after all of this, about living on Yavin IV and possible having a family one day when peace had returned to the galaxy. Regardless of what they were now, or what their present may be, Poe couldn’t help but dwell on the past for just a few moments and think back to the time when he was only hoping to have Rey look at him the way she looks at him now. 

 

* * *

  
  


**_1 Year Ago_ **

 

    “Just ask her out already, laser brain!” Jess shouted at lunch with Poe, pulling him out of his own thoughts while he’d drifted off thinking about ways to talk to Rey without sounding like an idiot. 

 

    “Jess!” Poe hissed. “Kriff, do you have to shout it out to the galaxy?” 

 

    “I might as well since you’re not gonna do it anytime soon.” Jess huffed. “What’s holding you back anyway? You’ve asked out girls and gotten turned down before - surprisingly - but that’s never stopped you.” 

 

    “It’s different.” Poe sighed, he wasn’t sure he could explain it to Jess in a way that made sense to her. “Rey isn’t just some other girl, she’s...I care about her a lot, and she’s my friend, I don’t want to ruin that either.” 

 

    “Oh.” Jess nodded, seeming to finally understand what was causing Poe to hesitate about asking her. “I get that she means alot to you, hell, she’s taking the brave and daring Poe Dameron and turned him into a nervous school boy.” Jess smirked. “But I also know that you’re not the kind of person who could just go on with their lives if they decided not to even try something. Just ask her out Dameron, I guarantee you that Rey will not turn you down, I’ve seen you two together before, but if she does for some reason, does that mean that you just suddenly lose a friend?” 

 

    “You’re right.” Poe sighed. 

 

    It wasn’t long after lunch that Poe started searching for Rey, trying to hold on to the confidence that he still had from his talk with Jess. After searching all the places he thought she would be, he decided to search the places he wouldn’t normally check and soon found Rey in the droid repair room, working on an old droid that had seen it’s better days that everyone else had given up on - but not Rey. She was covered in grease, scrunching up her face in concentration or frustration, it was hard to tell but Poe couldn’t help but smile seeing her like that. She wore her hair differently today, it was only about the second or third time he had seen her hair done differently from her usual three buns, and despite the ornate braids that could have only been done by the general herself, Rey was still Rey, more focused on her work than her looks like most people around the base. Poe took a deep breath, tried to focus on not sounding like an idiot, and walked up to Rey, her not noticing him until he took a seat across the table from her. 

 

    “Hey.” Rey instantly lit up in joy, Poe used to think that was how she always was with everybody, until Jess explained to him that she only smiled like that for him. 

 

    “Hey.” Poe replied with a smile of his own. “What got you started on this guy? He’s been down for a while.” Poe gestured towards the droid. 

 

    “I just wanted to do something to keep my hands busy.” Rey shrugged. “He seemed like a challenge to repair, maybe I’ll have him fixed up in a few days.” 

 

    “I’m pretty sure you can fix just about anything.” Poe assured her, and for a moment, he thought he saw her blush just a bit. 

 

    “Thanks.” Rey answered, a sudden awkward silence hanging between the two of them now. “So, uh, what are you up to today?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Oh, not much, rare day off.” Poe felt his nerves starting to creep up on him, and he knew he had to ask her now before they consumed him whole. “Uh, are you doing anything later?” 

 

    “Not really, why?” Rey asked. 

 

    “I was thinking...maybe, if you wanted to of course, that we could go out...on a date. Just grab a drink over at the cantina or something.” Poe tried to say as quickly as possible, feeling the heat creep up his cheeks. 

 

    “A date?” Rey questioned, her face slightly scrunching up in confusion now. 

 

    “Yeah, you know, we go out and just talk and...I - I like you a lot Rey, I just thought maybe-” 

 

    Poe couldn’t finish his sentence, Rey cut him off with a quick kiss pressed to his lips, and she pulled away with her cheeks now bright red but a smile on her face. 

 

    “I’d like that.” Rey replied as soon as she pulled away from him. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_Present Day_ **

 

    Poe sat down beside Rey now, watching her work away on some other droid that had been down for far too long and she was determined to bring back to life. It didn’t take long for her to lean over and press a kiss to his cheek, leaning her head against his shoulder when she decided to take a break. 

 

    “You’re just working away in here, aren’t you?” Poe asked with a grin, wrapping his hand around her waist and looking down at her to see a smile on her face now as well. 

 

    “Just keeping myself busy while you were gone, you had to leave far too early this morning.” Rey slightly pouted. 

 

    “Well you have me all to yourself again tomorrow morning as always.” Poe promised her. 

 

    “Good, I missed you this morning.” Rey smirked now. “Wanna go grab a drink?” 

  
    “I’d love to.” Poe pressed a quick kiss to her lips before grabbing a nearby cloth and handing it over to Rey for her to try and get some of the grease off her hands. 


	8. Sharing Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this one is super short, mostly because I couldn't think of much to write for this specific one? But also because I don't think it really needed to be super long either! Hope you guys are enjoying these one shots and I hope you all have a lovely day! <3

    When Rey first started sleeping in Poe’s room with him, he noticed that she always did something before bed; somewhere during the day, Rey would sneak something sweet into the room, hiding it in the nightstand drawer and always eating it before bed. She would do it every night without fail, and Poe could never figure out when she got the sweets in there, but she always had it in there by night time and always looked forward to eating it. 

 

    Tonight was a bit different however, while Rey was in the fresher, Poe grabbed whatever she had hiding in the drawer and was surprised to see that she’d stored two stacks of her favorite kinds of cookies, all neatly wrapped up and just lying there in the drawer. As soon as Poe pulled one out, Rey entered the room again, showered and ready for bed. 

 

    “You really have a sweet tooth tonight, huh?” Poe asked with a smirk, handing her both stacks of the cookies. 

 

    “No, I got one for you.” Rey handed one back to him with a smile of her own on her face. 

 

    “Me, why?” Poe asked curiously. 

 

    “I don’t know.” Rey shrugged. “It seemed like maybe it was about time I actually shared these bedtime sweets with you.” 

 

    Rey loved her sweets, Poe knew she could have easily eaten both rolls of cookies and not even have been phased by the sugar, going peacefully to sleep a few minutes later. And before tonight, she’d usually tried to eat her sweets before he found them, though he’d always caught glimpses of her finishing them off before coming into the room. 

 

    “You don’t have to share them with me, Rey, eat them if you want.” Poe held the roll back out to her, but instead he shook her head, a bite of a cookie already in her mouth. 

 

    “No.” Rey said once she swallowed the sweet. “I  _ want _ to share these with you, it’s...it’s a tradition of mine, sort of.” 

 

    “Really?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Yeah.” Rey nodded. “When I lived on Jakku, finding anything sweet was nearly impossible, but on the rare chance that I did, I would hide it in my home, and at night before bed that was when I would eat it, just to have something good at the end of the day. I don’t really need that now that I’m here, and my day isn’t full of scavenging for parts, worrying about food and water, or worrying about what kind of people I’ll meet out there, but I guess it’s a habit I can’t really break.” Rey explained. “My days are better now than they ever were on Jakku, I don’t really need the sweets to make me feel better. I want to share these with you because these used to make me feel just a bit better when I was younger, but having you around now, I feel better all the time.” 

 

    With that, Poe realized now why Rey hid the sweets, it was something to make her days worth while back on Jakku, and now it was more of a habit than anything else; but her wanting to share just that little piece of her routine made Poe realized that she wouldn’t do that with just anyone, she’d only do this with someone she cared about. 

 

    “Thanks.” Poe smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Rey’s cheek and getting a giggle out of her. 

  
    “You’re welcome.” Rey said. “Now eat your cookies before I eat them, these things are delicious.” 


	9. Cooking Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a day late! I'm sorry about that but, well you guys know, real life happens and all that stuff. Either way, here's a new little fluffy piece! I'm sick at the moment so who knows what other writing I'll get done.

    Today was Rey’s birthday - sort of. It was the day that Finn had decided should be Rey’s birthday since it was the day he found her on Jakku, and Rey along with everyone else simply accepted the idea since there was no true way to find out when she was born just yet. But it was her birthday, nonetheless, and a mission to Coruscant gave them some time alone, which meant while their day would have them busy and running around, their morning was quiet, and Poe had decided to make Rey a morning breakfast while she was still fast asleep. 

 

    Poe hadn’t cooked in a while, and he hoped he still could, but once he got into it he started to remember and just hoped that Rey would like what he made. He knew her weakness was sweets, so he hoped his attempt at pancakes loaded up with syrup would be something she’d like. He carefully brought everything into their room, setting it aside on the table just to be safe since sometimes Rey woke from her heavy sleep with a start, sitting beside her on the bed. 

 

    “Rey, wake up, it’s morning.” Poe started gently trying to shake Rey a bit, his hand on her side and watching her slowly stir. 

 

    “Mmm, five more minutes.” Rey mumbled, causing Poe to laugh a bit before leaning in and pressing a few kisses to her forehead. 

 

    “Come on, I have a surprise for you, it’s your birthday after all.” Poe insisted. 

 

    “Fine.” Rey sighed, finally opening up her eyes, and though she wanted to be mad for him waking her up before they really needed to, she couldn’t help but smile up at him. “What’s the surprise?” She asked. 

 

    “Stay right here.” Poe said, getting off of the bed and grabbing the tray of food, setting it down in Rey’s lap. “Maybe later I can do something else for you, but I figured breakfast in bed was a good way to start the day.” 

 

    “Oh, Poe, thank you so much!” Rey exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear before leaning over and grabbing Poe by the shirt collar, pulling him in closer for a few kisses. “This all looks so wonderful, you made all of this?” 

 

    “Yeah, I haven’t cooked in a while so I don’t know if it’s good or not, but -” 

 

    “I’m sure it’s great Poe.” Rey smiled, digging right into the breakfast, and as soon as Poe saw her face light up, he knew he hadn’t actually screwed up the pancakes and had remembered how to make them. “These are so delicious.” Rey mumbled, her mouth full of food and Poe couldn’t help but laugh. 

  
    “I’m glad you like them.” Poe pressed a kiss to her cheek, stealing a piece of bacon off of her plate in the process, though Rey didn’t seem to mind much. 


	10. Bickering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I tried.

    Rey had a temper, she knew that, it was something that almost always got her in trouble, and while there were times back on Jakku where she wished she could have unleashed it, she couldn’t necessarily if she wanted to survive. Now she had to control it while training with Luke and learning the ways of the Force, but there were times when something would get under her skin and she’d let just a little bit of that anger out; much to her dismay, it usually involved bickering with Poe. Almost always she was the instigator, something would get to her and she’d be combative, and since Poe was around all the time, he usually became the target. 

 

    “Rey, what’s wrong?” Poe asked, being his usual understanding and caring self, sitting with Rey at dinner right by her side and grabbing a hold of her hand to give it a gentle squeeze, something that usually signaled that she could talk to him about whatever was bothering her - no matter what it was. 

 

    “Nothing.” Rey mumbled, she didn’t want to talk, she was tired of talking today after her trials and many, many errors in training with Luke today. She was carrying the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders, it was all she could think about anymore and it heavily affected her training, especially today when she was trying to move things with the Force today - and by the end of the day she still couldn’t even move a simple rock, leaving her with nothing but frustration. 

 

    “Alright, but if you want-” 

 

    “I’m fine.” Rey snapped, she didn’t mean to, she never meant to snap at him whenever they had a spat. “Why do we have to talk all the time?” She asked in a hiss, trying not to capture the attention of the few others still lingering in the cafeteria. 

 

    “We don’t then.” Poe snapped back, Rey seeing that she sparked a bit of anger in him. 

 

    Not wanting to provoke the anger anymore and not wanting to discuss her own frustration, Rey got up from the table with a huff and stormed off. She didn’t know where she was going to go, all she knew was she didn’t want to be found for a while. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Eventually, Rey ended up hiding in the room she shared with Poe, ironically enough she knew Poe wouldn’t come straight here looking for her. He was always the one in their little spats to search for her to apologize if he lashed out at her, but Rey always knew she should apologize first. It was pretty late at night before Poe finally entered the room, and Rey practically leaped from bed, feeling more than guilty and at the ready to apologize. 

 

     “Poe, I’m sorry, I was just frustrated and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Rey blurted out right away, catching Poe off guard and startling him a bit. 

 

    “Rey, it’s okay.” Poe said calmly, cracking a faint smile though Rey noticed he looked exhausted. “I’m not mad at you, I got a little tense too, I’m-” 

 

    “Don’t apologize, I was being an idiot.” Rey insisted and let out a sigh.

 

    “I’m sorry.” Poe insisted on stating, smiling a bit now with his hands on Rey’s waist. 

 

    Rey took the opportunity to press a quick kiss to his lips, trying her best to feel around the Force a bit to see if he really forgave her, and was relieved to find out that he did. 

 

    “Can we just lay down and talk?” Rey asked, biting down on her lower lip. 

  
    “Yeah, that’d be nice.” Poe smiled a bit broader now. 


	11. Hologram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Due to me (finally) getting a job again, I'm not really sure of how much writing I'll be doing, so this challenge will be sadly going on hold. Even though our small little ship seems pretty dead at the moment, I'll try and still write something for them, mostly out of my own love for writing about them, whenever I get some free time again.

 

    Whenever Poe was forced to be apart from Rey for a period of time, he dreaded it. Rey always got this sad look in her eye, though she never said she was actually sad, and their goodbyes always felt so final - but Poe supposed that was because they never truly knew whether this was going to be the mission that killed him or not. However, to keep their minds from dwelling too long on what could go wrong, Poe tries to keep them both positive, and that usually involves nightly calls to Rey whenever he was free so he could see her face one last time every night, if it were to be his last that is. Tonight for once, he wasn't completely drained, the mission was almost over, he was sure he and the rest of his squadron would be heading back to base soon, and he of course wanted to check on Rey. He had BB-8 pull up a connection to Rey, anxious to see her face, and only grew more and more anxious with every second that passed before she finally answered. 

 

    “Hey, you alright?” Poe asked right away, relieved to see her sleepy face appear in front of him with a smile. 

 

    “I'm fine, just had a long day and crashed early. I'm glad you woke me up though, I was about ready to fall asleep in these dirty and sweaty clothes on our nice clean bed.” Rey laughed a bit. 

 

    “If you're tired, you're tired.” Poe laughed in turn. “Anything exciting happen?” 

 

    “The usual really, early meditation, some combat training with Finn, Force training with Luke, oh, and Luke suggesting I go to the med bay, that was a fun trip.” Rey stated carelessly while Poe's heart started to race, wondering what happened to her. 

 

    “Why did you have to go to the med bay?” Poe asked, the anxiety clear in his voice, he hated feeling so powerless and being so far away from her. 

 

    “He said it was some Force thing he picked up, suggested I go, I'm fine, but you have double the reason to come back in one piece now.” Rey smiled. 

 

    “I always have a reason to come back, but I'm curious about what you mean.” Poe was relieved to hear she was alright, though curious about her cryptic answer. 

 

    “I'm pregnant.” Rey finally said, a grin on her face, and the announcement even causing BB-8 to react with joy. 

 

    “Really?” Poe asked, excitement getting the better of him now. They had tried and tried the past six months, all that trying resulted in either nothing happening or the miscarriage she went through, but now she was pregnant again, and Poe would be damned if he let anything happen to this baby of theirs. 

 

    “Yeah.” Rey nodded, still grinning. “Before you even ask, the doctor said the baby is healthy, she put me on all these gross vitamins and such, even told me no more combat training, so I hope Finn learned everything he could today, that's the last one for a while.” She giggled. “I can still train with Luke, but that's it.” 

 

    “I can't believe it, kriff, I wish I could leave right now and get back there to you.” Poe felt like his heart was about to burst it of his chest, he - no,  _ they _ \- were finally going to have a family. Sure the timing wasn't perfect, but hardly anything was in the world they lived in. 

 

    “You just be careful out there and don't do anything stupid and reckless, you have to come back to me and our little boy...or girl, I'm not sure yet.” Rey laughed. 

 

    “I'm coming home, as soon as we get out of here I promise you that I'm coming home to you two.” Poe said, he never made promises, he didn't like the idea of ever breaking one because he couldn't keep it, but he wasn't going to let  _ anything  _ come in between him and getting home to his budding family. He was going to hold Rey again, he was going to kiss her like they'd been apart for years, and he was going to say hi to his new little child even though they wouldn't be around for months. 

 

    “Good, I want the baby to start hearing their dad’s voice. I know that they can't really right now but...I just want them to have what I never had.” Rey said, a glint of sadness in her eyes though she was still smiling.

 

    “I'm coming back to you two no matter what, I love you.” Poe said. 

 

    “I love you too.” Rey replied. “I'm gonna go hop in the fresher and get to bed, I'm exhausted.” 

 

    “Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow if I don't see you.” Poe assured her. 

 

    “Night.” Rey said with a soft smile. 

  
     “Goodnight.” Poe replied, and he watched the holo flicker away, but for once he wasn't sad, he felt determined, he was going to get to Rey as soon as he could, they were having a family now after all, and the last thing he wanted was for Rey to feel alone while trying to raise a child to not feel alone as she had. 


	12. Refresher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Due to me (finally) getting a job again, I’m not really sure of how much writing I’ll be doing, so this challenge will be sadly going on hold. Even though our small little ship seems pretty dead at the moment, I’ll try and still write something for them, mostly out of my own love for writing about them, whenever I get some free time again.

    While it was something that Rey had to get used to at first since she had never encountered one before arriving at the base, Rey had come to  _ love _ the fresher. She loved being able to wash away all the dirt and grime of the day and being able to wrap herself up in fluffy towels, also being able to change into clothes afterwards that weren’t covered with a layer of dirt themselves was nice. For someone who had lived most of her life on a desert planet, covered in dirt and sand, Rey had come to love the entire process of getting clean. 

 

    The best part was, when Rey moved into Poe’s room with him, he had his own fresher in his room, and Rey had taken full advantage of being able to go in there whenever she could. Poe even teased her sometimes that she was starting to love the fresher more than she loved him. Today was no different - after a long day of training with Luke and working up a sweat, Rey was more than happy to get into the fresher before crawling into bed and getting a good night of sleep. She wasn’t sure how long she had been in there, maybe fifteen minutes or so, before she heard the door opening up and knew it was Poe entering the room. 

 

    “How did I know I would find you in here?” Poe asked with a laugh. 

 

    “Because it’s almost bedtime and I’m always in here before bed.” Rey replied, though she was sure Poe knew that already. 

 

   “Uh huh, I see that.” Poe said, Rey didn’t have to look out the shower door to know Poe was smirking. “You coming out of there anytime soon? I doubt you want to sleep next to me while I’m covered in grease and gas from working on the X-Wing.” 

 

    “Well…you could always come in here and join me.” Rey suggested, it wasn’t a big deal - or so she thought. She was already sleeping with Poe, she’d seen him and he’d seen her, it wasn’t something really new, just different. 

 

    “You okay with that?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Yeah, it’s fine.” Rey shrugged, hearing Poe’s boots hit the ground. 

 

    It wasn’t long until Poe finally joined her in the shower, and right away from the grease smeared on his face, Rey could only imagine what his clothes must have looked like. 

 

    “You weren’t kidding with the grase thing, huh?” Rey asked with a grin, wrapping her arms around Poe’s neck and bringing him under the flow of water to start trying to wash away all the grease and the smell of gas. 

 

    “I was making a few modifications to the ship, I got a little into it I guess.” Poe shrugged. 

 

    “It looks like you crawled into the engine.” Rey laughed. “Come on, let’s get all of this stuff off of you before it becomes ingrained in your skin.” 

  
    “As long as you're helping, gladly.” Poe replied. 


End file.
